An update to an operating system (OS) may typically be applied after the entire update has been downloaded. However, it may be desirable to apply individual operations of the update as the individual operations are downloaded, rather than to wait until the entire update has been downloaded. For example, a particular update for the OS may comprise a plurality of operations to be applied to the OS. Each operation may be downloaded and immediately applied before a next operation is downloaded. However, if an interruption occurs during this update process, then a challenge lies in determining how to resume the update process.